Godzilla Vs Zetton
by gojigamer97
Summary: Requested by Myulander. The alien terror, Zetton, has finally defeated Ultraman and has begun the conquest of Earth for an alien race known as the Zettons. But Godzilla has arrived to do battle with this demon. Can Godzilla avenge Ultraman and become victorious against the most powerful monster in Ultraman history? Or will Zetton become the new King of the Monsters?


Godzilla Vs. Zetton

It was a perfect day for the Zetton race. Ultraman had fallen to their mighty monster of the same name. Now the Earth was theirs to conquer. If their monster could take down Ultraman, the greatest warrior known to Earth, then what could possibly protect the Earth now? With Earth's greatest hope tarnished and dead, there shouldn't be anything in their way. But the answer to their question came sooner than anticipated.

The monster Zetton continued on with its conquest of Earth. Nearby laid several untouched buildings across a green plain. With Ultraman gone and the Science Patrol defenseless, there was nothing in its path to stop it. The military? Please. They were more like annoying insects anyway. Earth kaiju? None of them could stand up to Ultraman anyway… except for one that neither Zetton nor the alien race had ever heard about.

BOOM! Zetton halted in his tracks. BOOM! The alien kaiju looked about, confused as to what could be making that sound other than – BOOM! Another kaiju… ugh, he wasn't in the mood to fight again. Sure, he was at full power and had already recovered from Ultraman, but did there have to be another challenger? BOOM! By now, the monster had appeared before its very eyes. Zetton registered the sight of a muscular charcoal-gray mutated dinosaur, with rows of jagged blue spines down its back. But for the first time in years, Zetton had registered a slight feeling of panic, for the monster's eyes burned with anger, peering into its black heart. This… is Godzilla, the King of the Monsters himself.

The alien race became fraught with fear. WHAT!? ANOTHER KAIJU WE MISSED!? – raced throughout the minds of the Zettons. They had scanned the entire planet for monsters before, registering those such as Jirass and Ragon duking it out on Hawaii, yet they missed what might be the deadliest threat to them besides Ultraman. The leader cursed under his own breath, realizing that the reason they missed him was because the King was too deep underwater to be noticed. But now, there was only one thing to be done: kill him!

Zetton easily suppressed his fear, knowing that victory should be his. And Godzilla made the first move. A blue stream of atomic energy burst forth from Godzilla's jaw, only for Zetton to catch the beam with his hands. The King of the Monster's eyes immediately widened at this, but before he could counter, Zetton used the energy to fire the Zetton Blader: purplish energy waves shot forth and struck Godzilla in the chest, sending the King down on one knee. While the blast itself didn't do really anything, it's fatigue inducing powers were able to drag him down. But Godzilla's anger would not allow him to give up so easily.

Wishing to end this fight quickly, Zetton unleashed his meteorite fireballs, small yellow fireballs rapidly being fired all across Godzilla's body, forcing the King to stumble backwards. Then, with a greater show of power, Zetton launched a larger fireball the size of his face and sent it straight into Godzilla's chest. KABOOM! The explosion was brilliant! While it didn't show, Zetton was incredibly gleeful at the result. Now, the King of the Monsters… was dead. But as he turned around to destroy the surrounding buildings, an explosive and incredibly hot and painful beam lanced into his back and sent him screaming in computerized sounds onto the ground face first. Godzilla was FAR from done! And vengeance was about to be served.

Godzilla ran straight into Zetton as the alien terror regained his footing. Godzilla had the advantage, bashing the alien back and forth with his fists and kicks. Zetton wailed in pain at each powerful blow, as he was stumbling backwards upon each blow. But before he could fall, Zetton parried the punch and started his own barrage. To his surprise however… the two were evenly matched! Zetton, the monster that had enough strength to fight Gomora, Eleking, and Litra at the same time, wasn't physically overpowering a mutated lizard. How embarrassing! If only he knew that Godzilla had fought monsters that were physically more powerful than him yet were beaten at close range.

The two Kaiju champions exchanged blows, each managing to hold his own stance and surprisingly keeping a standstill. Neither monster gained nor lost any ground throughout the brawl, but Zetton sought to end this. As Godzilla threw a swipe, the alien suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Godzilla in almost an instant. Too bad, though, because Godzilla simply flung his tail into Zetton's side, sending the alien off his feet yet again. At this moment, though, Zetton finally was able to see the damage he had done with his atta- WAIT A MINUTE! WHERE'S THE CHARBOILED FLESH!? WHERE'S THE BLOOD! WHY DID HE LOOK UNSCATHED!?

Zetton had just witnessed Godzilla's regenerative abilities, something that Zetton rarely came across. But he would make sure that it wasn't the last he would see this. The King of the Monsters fired his atomic ray again, only this time aiming at Zetton's leg. But Zetton was expecting this, as a yellow crystal-like energy shield formed around him and blocked the attack. Godzilla's eyes widened in surprise, for the variety of moves that Zetton showed were quite impressive. Despite noticing the hole at the top of the shield, Godzilla decided to charge head on to break the shield. Oh, how this made Zetton laugh. Godzilla pounded his entire body against the shield… but it didn't break!

Before Godzilla could fire another atomic ray, Zetton released the shield and fired a red ray from the yellow area on the head that could be a mouth, striking Godzilla around the neck and forcing the King onto his back. Wishing to finish him off, Zetton fired fireball after massive fireball, sending huge explosions that surpassed his height all along Godzilla's body. He could hear the King's screams of agony from each massive fireball he fired, and he was NOT going to stop. Eventually, though, Godzilla was silenced. After firing one last fireball, he heard absolutely nothing. In fact, he couldn't actually see or detect Godzilla amidst all of the smoke and dust. But just to make sure, Zetton set up his crystalline force field just in case the King of the Monsters was alive and dared to fire yet another atomic beam. If only he looked up…

BAM! A huge building landed on top of Zetton's head and toppled the alien terror. As this happened, he finally heard the roar of the King of the Monsters, strong as ever and still in good shape. Godzilla walked out of the smoke, his body covered in dry blood with scars already healing from the powerful fireballs. Zetton finally broke free of the structure and unleashed a stream of small fireballs, only for Godzilla to sidestep the attack and fire his atomic ray, exploding upon contact with the space monster's face and sending Zetton flying in sheer pain. Godzilla sneered in rage at this fiend, but Zetton wasn't easily finished off. He wasn't called the bane of Ultraman for nothing.

Before Godzilla could react, Zetton instantly teleported right in front of him and gave an uppercut, causing the King to stagger back. Before he could counterattack, Zetton leaped onto him and wrapped his arms around Godzilla's neck in an attempt to choke the beast. The alien terror kicked Godzilla several times in the gut and intensified his hold, wishing to choke the everlasting life out of this mutant. But Godzilla had one more trick up his sleeve.

The spines of the King started to flash with blue atomic brilliance. Zetton noticed this and decided to try and break Godzilla's neck instead. To his surprise, Godzilla managed to prevent this with his arms and desperately tried to hold back Zetton's strength. The nuclear radiation intensified within him…

Zetton's chokehold became stronger…

Zetton pushed harder against Godzilla's head to kill the beast…

Zetton had been tricked.

With nowhere for the radiation to go, Godzilla's body shined bright with nuclear radiation as he unleashed a nuclear pulse. The nuclear energy surged through Zetton's entire body, flinging the beast several feet across the battlefield, skidding across the ground. Zetton couldn't believe the amount of pain he was in. NEVER has he felt such a powerful attack flow throughout his entire body. And now he was going to pay dearly for it.

With his foe momentarily dazed, Godzilla unleashed his nuclear ray of death, which lanced into Zetton's right leg. The ray pierced through, igniting the surging radioactivity from the pulse, and caused the right leg to explode. Zetton screamed in pure agony. HOW DARE THIS MUTATED LIZARD BLOW OFF HIS LEG! But to his dismay, Godzilla wasn't going to give mercy. Oh no, Zetton was going to get just what he deserved.

The spines flashed blue. Then crimson red. Godzilla was about to unleash the spiral atomic beam! Zetton figured the beam was going to be more powerful than before and thus reached out with his hands to catch the beam. But when it fired, something very strange happened.

KABOOM! Zetton's hands were destroyed upon contact! The beam was too strong for Zetton to absorb! Now hand less and with only 1 leg left and on the ground, Zetton had no defenses left. Only offense… and he wasn't going to give up.

The alien terror, despite the agony, fired his meteorite fireballs, exploding along Godzilla's body. But Godzilla wouldn't have it, as he fired his standard nuclear ray at the fireballs and prevented some of them from reaching him. Zetton unleashed his red ray, only for it to be sidestepped, destroying a building in the background. Godzilla charged up his atomic spiral beam, his spines flashing crimson red once again. Soon, Zetton's time would be up. He had only one last defense, and it might work if done properly…

The powerful beam burst forth from Godzilla's gaping jaw, as it hurtled towards Zetton. In a last ditch effort, Zetton released his Zetton Shutter, aka his crystalline shield, one final time. The ray was about to strike the force field. Now was the time to strike! If Zetton released his shield the moment the ray struck, it could be reflected directly back into his foe!

The beam struck. One millisecond passed… the beam pierced right through! The force field shattered upon impact, with fragments of yellow energy dissipating as the spiral atomic ray pummeled Zetton. The Ultra-killer screamed his computerized voice as his body tore asunder, with Godzilla's beam ceasing to stop. He just wasn't going to stop firing!

KABOOM! Zetton had been vaporized. Miniscule bits of what used to be Zetton were scattered about the battlefield. The King of the Monsters weakly reared back and roared in triumph, a warning to those who dare wish to challenge him. The Zetton race that had watched this disturbing battle were already willing to retreat back into space and abort the mission.

What a shame. They didn't notice the way Godzilla's eyes seemingly stared into their devastated hearts, or the searing atomic ray that shot forth to incinerate them, or even how the monster was so fatigued that they could have easily escaped. But to be honest, when failing to conquer a planet after defeating your greatest foe, why return home and face execution?

Better to get it over with now than later.

Winner: Godzilla


End file.
